


Absnc Mks Hrt Grw Fndr

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes on a trip, and Sherlock goes about business as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absnc Mks Hrt Grw Fndr

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Five Acts Round Three for angela_weber.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Friday**

 _Don’t bother rushing through security. Flight will be delayed at least twenty minutes.  
-SH_

Maybe if someone had let me get dressed when I wanted to, I wouldn’t be running late.

 _Next time you can leave clothes on. Exception: no jumpers in bed.  
-SH_

You prat! The board says the flight’s on time!

 _Wait for it.  
-SH_

If I miss this flight, I’m telling Harry it’s your fault.

 _Wait.  
-SH_

Okay. Fine. How did you know before the airline even posted it?

 _Watching weather radar. Also, two baggage handlers in terminal didn’t show up for work this morning. Consequences obvious.  
-SH_

 _Buy copy of Guardian before boarding. Send crossword clue sixteen across.  
-SH_

”Control the proceedings.” Boarding’s starting.

 _No good. Send sixteen down.  
-SH_

 _No need to actually turn off phone in flight. No meaningful contribution to safety.  
-SH_

 _A man’s life depends on this crossword clue.  
-SH_

 _The flight landed twenty minutes ago.  
-SH_

 _A taxi ride cannot possibly take an hour, even in that traffic.  
-SH_

 _Exchanging pleasantries with your sister not more important than this case.  
-SH_

 _You are being deliberately difficult.  
-SH_

”To annoy one’s friend while on holiday.”

 _That is not the clue, John.  
-SH_

”Measurement based on the length of the forearm.”

 _Remind me next week: write letter to Guardian addressing inconsistencies in crossword solutions.  
-SH_

This had better not be the reason you asked for those clues.

You do have an actual case on, don’t you?

 _Tell Harry comments on my website not appreciated.  
-SH_

  
 **Saturday**

Clara and Harry taking me to the Marais. You need me to pick up anything?

 _One jade pin.  
-SH_

Is that a joke?

 _Will have Mycroft wire you nine million pounds.  
-SH_

Will not be wiring you nine million pounds.  
-MH

 _Cavities put Mycroft in foul mood.  
-SH_

Harry wants me to buy new wallpaper for the flat.

 _Do not discuss interior decorating with your sister.  
-SH_

How about something in a beige?

 _Wallpaper does not need replacing.  
-SH_

Some of these boutiques have lovely wallpaper with tasteful patterns.

 _Why did you give your sister my number?  
-SH_

You put it on your website, Mr. Detective.

What, you send him a dozen texts an hour and can’t reply to one of mine?

 _Will be at the Yard for duration of afternoon. Prevent your sister from causing unnecessary distractions. Important case.  
-SH_

Definitely a beige.

  
 **Sunday**

Wallpaper’s being shipped. Don’t destroy any packages that arrive.

How’s the case?

Anything I can do to help?

Are you working, or have you been kidnapped?

If I haven’t heard from you in thirty minutes, I’m calling Lestrade.

 _Am alive.  
-SH_

Do not worry me like that. This holiday is meant to be relaxing.

Problems with the case?

Sherlock.

For all I know, you have been kidnapped, and someone else sent that last text.

 _Harry made you buy wallpaper because she figured out you’re sleeping with me.  
-SH_

Fine. You’ve not been kidnapped. Forget the wallpaper. And she didn’t have to figure it out. I told her.

Do you mind that I told her?

Pick up the phone.

Or sulk.

 _What’s incubation period for Dengue fever?  
-SH_

3 to 14 days.

Tell me you’re not sick.

 _I am not sick. Tell Harry whatever you like.  
-SH_

 _Crossword clues turned out to be instrumental in solving case.  
-SH_

Is that a thank you?

 _That restaurant she took you to mislabels some wines. Tell Harry to order the ’86 instead.  
-SH_

She can’t tell the difference. It doesn’t matter.

 _You prefer oaky wines. You’ll enjoy the ’86 more.  
-SH_

Thanks.

  
 **Monday**

  
*Ring. Ring. Ring.*

“Hello?”

“John.”

“Are you calling me? Is this an actual phone call?”

“Unless I’m mistaken, yes.”

“What’s happened?”

“Nothing. I solved the case at eight yesterday evening. Lestrade hasn’t brought me anything since.”

“Yes, well it’s only, what, ten in the morning? There’s time, still.”

“I need something to occupy me until your flight arrives.”

“You could start taking down the old wallpaper.”

“I said something to occupy me, not something to move me to violence, John.”

“Then I can’t help you. I’ll be home by two, if the flight’s not delayed.”

“No evidence it will be.”

“…Did you need something?”

“No.”

*Click*

\--

You were right. Flight’s listed as on time. See you soon.

 _Good.  
-SH_

 _I missed you.  
-SH_

I know. I’ve got quite good at reading your texts.


End file.
